True Feelings
by undecidable13
Summary: After returning from the opera in Boston,and a lot of awkward moments Michaela and Sully reveal their true feelings to each other!


Hey everyone! This is only my second fanfic so absolutely r&r, hope it's not too repetitive. Its just another 'what I wish had happened' because I love this scene and in particular the dress lol. Hope you enjoy!

"Wait!" He called. "It-was beautiful."

She smiled up at him, desperately attempting not to betray the nerves she felt tingling all over her body. He took a step towards her.

"Just- just like you…" he faltered.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sully?" She ventured tentatively. "Did- did you…?"

"Yes." He came back with a little too quickly.

She smiled and blushed. "You- you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah... you really are" He replied, staring her straight in the eyes. This was it, he knew. He had been here long enough, and it was time to stop pretending. He knew, she knew, he knew she knew, and it was time to stop messing around. Besides, if he waited too long…Sully dreaded to think of the things William had already said to her.

Michaela didn't think her heart had ever pounded so had in her life. But strangely, she felt rather calm on the inside. She was nervous, but in a good way. Besides, she was fairly sure she knew where sully was going. And she knew he knew she knew, just as she hoped he knew how _she_ felt…her head suddenly felt very dizzy with the circles it was going around in! Her sharp intake of breath startled Sully out of his reverie, forcing him to really look at her face, without getting lost in her eyes.

"Michaela? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just-" he heart was pounding harder than ever, and she was finding it difficult to breathe. If only Sully would stop staring at her with those blue eyes!

"Come and sit down." He said in worriedly, and led her into the parlour, where he gently pushed her down onto the sofa. He knelt before her on the ground, his brow creased in concern.

"Can I get you anything? Do you need me to-"

"No Sully! I'm fine I promise. I'm just- I'm sure its only my corset again! How I hate them!" She lied quickly, telling him anything but the truth- that the intensity of his gaze, coupled with the possibility of what he was about to say to her, had literally taken her breath away.

"You should take it off then." Sully remarked, immediately turning scarlet as he realized what he had said

"I- I mean…I mean I didn't mean-"

"Sully it's alright," Michaela smiled. "I know what you meant, and trust me, I'm tempted! Mother would have a fit. But, it is getting late and…reluctant as I am to end this lovely evening with you…"

"It's alright. I understand. You should get upstairs and get comfortable. But, I want ya to know- I really did have a good time tonight. Thanks for- sharing it with me."

"Oh Sully! It's I who owes you the thank you for taking me."

"You don't owe me anything Dr Mike." his gaze was level and penetrating, and she wondered exactly what he meant by that. But as he didn't seem to be moving towards the stairs, she continued.

"I had forgotten just how much Boston has to offer. You don't appreciate the museums and theatre when you live here. It isn't until you go away …"

Sully shrugged.

"Denver has plenty of that kind of thing."

"True…I suppose I just never get a chance to go. I'm always so busy at the Clinic, and with the children."

"Well I'll tell ya what. Anytime you wanna go I'll take you."

"You- you'd do that for me?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he turned away in embarrassment.

Michaela blushed at such an admission, dropping her gaze to her hands and not lifting it, even when Sully offered,

"Well I'd better be getting to bed. Good night Dr Mike."

"Sully," she whispered when he was almost at the stairs.

"Sully!" A bit louder. She stood.

He turned, slowly coming back towards the parlour where she stood in the middle of the room.

"Yes?'

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied. It wasn't my corset. It was you. You take my breath away. You make me weak in the knees and- and I think I'm in lo-" But she stopped herself.

He didn't say anything, only stared at her, so desperate to fill the silence, she went on.

"But you didn't say it. You didn't say anything! I was standing there waiting and you –you didn't– say- _anything_!" she was almost in tears now, and almost fell to the ground where she stood, but Sully quickly crossed the distance between them and caught her, holding her against him.

"Shhh shh" he soothed. "Michaela, don't cry. It's alright. I just- I didn't realize _you_ felt…I mean, I didn't know what to say." He corrected himself awkwardly. "I didn't realize you noticed I was…" He felt helpless and frustrated. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't know whether she was talking about what he was talking about or not! So, he simply held her tightly.

"You called me Michaela," she said out of the blue, when she had won the battle to hold back her tears.

"What?" Sully was startled.

"You called me Michaela. You- you never have before."

"Don't you like it? It was just- instinct. I'm sorry you just don't seem like Dr Mike to me lately. Especially- at this moment."

"What am I to you?"

He didn't answer, so she went on.

"At this moment?"

Sully took a deep breath.

"You're the woman I love."

"Oh Sully!" She breathed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh you didn't- you didn't just.."

"I'm sorry. If you want me to leave I'll go, I'll-" he turned away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Oh don't leave! Sully don't you undertand what I'm trying to say to you! I love you too!"

"Michaela!" he breathed, pulling her head towards him and covering his lips with hers. 'Finally!' He thought in triumph, kissing her again and again, with such intensity Michaela became frightened, and pulled away, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry, please don't cry," he whispered, pulling her against his chest and rocking her gently.

"They're tears of happiness Sully, don't worry."

"I can't help it. I honestly thought you were gonna- I mean I thought I'd never see you again. That's why I came here. And when you- and William- I mean when I saw-"

"Sully!" She laughed. "I understand. And I do love it here in Boston. And… if you hadn't come…I would certainly have considered staying here…but…"

"I came."

"You did."

"And I've finally told you something I've been dying to tell you for over a year."

"You have."

"And- and _you_ said-"

"I did."

"Just gettin it clear he chuckled, pulling her against his chest again."

She sighed in contentment, pressing her face into his chest.

"I never told you how handsome you look in this suit."

"As handsome as on your birthday?" He teased, recalling their awkward moment when she told him he looked handsome.

"Definitely."

"Well you look beautiful tonight."

"You already told me."

"Oh yeah!"

"But it doesn't hurt hear it again…and again"

"Well I plan on tellin' ya for the rest of you life…so get used to it."

Michaela blushed wildly at the certainty of this statement. The certainty that- they would be together for a long time to come. Thankfully, Sully couldn't see her face. After a minuet, she raised her head to look at him."

"Now I want to go to bed even less than before…but it is late. And I am supposed to go to a lecture tomorrow."

She saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

"But I could cancel-"

"No, no, you should still go. I can take the kids out-"

"Or you could come with me."

"You..want me there?"

"Sully!" She sounded surprised. "Of course I do! If you want to come then…I'd love you to be there."

"Alright." He smiled. "Tomorrow it is."

"Good night." She turned to leave.

"Michaela, wait." He followed her, and spun her around, covering her mouth with his.

"That wasn't a very good good night!" He murmured against her mouth.

Michaela smiled, slightly embarrassed, but nonetheless pleased that Sully cared so much.

"Sorry!" she whispered, kissing him back. With a final kiss, he released her, albeit reluctantly.

"Good night" he whispered, caressing her face. "For about the fifth time!" he smiled.

"Good night" she returned, walking towards the stairs. At the stairs she hesitated and looked back.

" I love you Michaela," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

"I love you too."

And she was gone.

Elizabeth Quinn wiped a tear from her cheek, and hurried from her place at the head of the stairs back to her room.


End file.
